Reunited (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: [Secuela de Negotiations] Cinco años después de los eventos de Negotiations, Twilight trata de recuperar su amistad con Fluttershy que se unió a la humanidad en la guerra. (Traducción del Fanfic publicado en Fimfiction por Rated Ponystar)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Rated Ponystar / This story was written by Rated Ponystar**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 308013/ reunited**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

Han sido cinco años desde nuestra rendición. Las cosas han mejorado, pero tenemos un largo camino que recorrer antes de que nuestro hogar sea reparado y nuestro nombre redimido. He pasado estos cinco años trabajando sin parar para arreglar todos los errores que mi exprofesora cometió.

Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad para acomodar unos de los más grandes que he hecho.

Fluttershy

Ella nos traicionó y se unió a la humanidad. La odie por su traición. La llamé una cobarde. Ahora soy yo la que está en frente de su casa, pidiendo perdón. He perdido demasiado. Solo quiero recuperar una cosa.

Basado en "The Conversion Bureau" ("La Oficina de Conversión")

* * *

 **Un Reencuentro Entre Dos Viejas Amigas**

* * *

Incluso después de cinco años desde que la guerra terminó, seguía siendo difícil para mí a acostumbrarme a las tierras humanas. No teniendo ninguna de las energías mágicas que eran prominentes en Equestria, viajar aquí siempre me hace sentir como si una parte de mi faltaba. Todavía estaba desconcertada por el número de ponis que vivían fuera de Equestria. Como podían vivir así me era alucinante, pero supongo que era algo que se acostumbraron con el tiempo.

Debido a esto, las únicas veces que me vería en esas tierras era si implicaba algo diplomático o político. Otra razón menos conocida era para ver el estado de la _ex Princesa_ Celestia en Paris, Francia. Ella todavía estaba en coma, y estaba decidido que su juicio por sus crímenes contra la humanidad, y los ponis, serían llevados cuando ella despertase.

Hoy estaba aquí por una diferente razón aparte de hacer discursos de perdón y ayuda o algún evento de relaciones públicas para promover la paz entre nuestras especies. No estaba aquí para tratar con la tensa situación implicando uno de los muchos grupos extremistas de cada lado que querían continuar la guerra y ver un lado erradicado.

No, estaba aquí para visitar una vieja amiga. Alguien que pensé que odiaría por siempre después de su traición… pero aquí estoy ahora, mis ojos abiertos a nuestros pecados, listos para pedir perdón. He perdido mucho estos últimos años… y solo quiero recuperar algo por una vez.

Cary en Carolina del Norte era un agradable pueblo. No era una sorpresa que Fluttershy decidiera vivir en un ambiente tan placentero y verde con bastantes bosques y flores. Lugares como este, que no fueron tocados por la guerra, eran pocos. Me recordaba de los bosques en Ponyville, creo que este era algún tipo de lugar de consuelo para Fluttershy. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Tristemente, la amistad no era una de esas cosas. Cuando era más joven, en nuestra dimensión, pensé que la amistad jamás podría ser destruida. Había combatido grandes males y lidiado con situaciones donde la amistad que compartía con mis cinco mejores amigas fue probada una y otra vez. No pensé que la guerra daría un final a eso.

Si, estaba equivocada.

Los remanentes de Pinkie Pie y Rarity estaban en algún lugar en Ponyville, probablemente enterrado bajo escombros o vueltos pedazos del bombardeo. El pueblo que una vez llame mi hogar todavía estaba demasiado destrozado para repararla, incluso después de todos estos años. Casi no había ponis vivos de ese pueblo, y no cumplía una función económica, política o militar. Así que no tenía más elección que colocar los reparos para el pueblo en el fondo de la lista. Por lo menos hice un memorial ahí, un lugar donde iba cada año a colocar flores no solo por dos de mis amigas que perdí ese día, sino a todos esos que perdí: Los Cakes, Mayor Mare, Cheerilee, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Bon Bon, Amethyst Star, Caramel, y muchos más. Todos se fueron.

No perdí a todos. Todavía tenía a Spike, mi hermano adoptivo y el que ha impedido que me descomponga en un desorden muchas veces. Algunos de los residentes de Ponyville como Derpy, Diamond Tiara, Lucky, Berry Punch todavía me envían cartas durante las vacaciones. Y mis otras amigas cercanas, aparte de Fluttershy, bueno… estaban vivas… pero nuestra amistad estaba para siempre muerta.

Rainbow Dash y Applejack eran ahora terroristas que tuve que cazar junto con el resto de los muy llamados 'Luchadores por la Libertad Equestriana'. Tuvimos una gran discusión sobre mi rendición a los humanos, y ninguno de ellas lo aceptó. Ambas han perdido demasiado, tanto amigos y familiares, que se negaron hacer paz con la humanidad. Ellas, y tantos que se unieron a ese llamado 'grupo de libertad', simplemente no podían aceptar que el mundo que una vez conocimos se había ido. Me odiaban, y sus frecuentes ataques tanto a mis ponis como a los humanos dejaban claro que nunca se rendirían. Siempre fueron un par obstinado.

Todo lo que me quedaba era a Spike, pero él dejo claro que la única razón que está ayudando a Equestria era por mí. El no había perdonado a los ponis por dejar a su especie y a todas las demás morir sin una forma de levantar y bajar el sol y la luna. Él era el último dragón de nuestro mundo, y a veces todavía lo oigo llorar en su cama por la noche. Aunque pudiera encontrar en mi corazón el perdonar a Celestia por lo que había hecho, nunca podría perdonarla por hacer llorar a mi hermanito.

A pesar de tener dos amigos muertos, y dos para siempre odiándome, todavía tenía una oportunidad de salvar algo de mi pasado. La única amiga que le di la espalda después de que ella siguió su corazón y se puso del lado de la humanidad: Fluttershy.

Oculta bajo un hechizo de ilusión, aterrice en frente a una gran casa azul con juguetes para niños, tanto para humanos como para ponis, esparcidos por el césped. Había un hermoso jardín de todo tipo de flores cerca de una furgoneta roja aparcada junto a un cobertizo. Por primera vez desde mis negociaciones con la humanidad hace cinco años, estaba demasiado nerviosa para avanzar durante mucho tiempo.

Iba a ver a Fluttershy por primera vez en años. Una buena parte de esos años se gastó en la ira, el desagrado y el odio por el hecho de que traicionó a su propia especie; uniéndose a una especie corrupta y peligrosa de asesinos que hacen guerra. Y resultó que al final _nosotros_ éramos la especie corrupta y peligrosa, manipulados por un monstruo que buscó crear un mundo de solo ponis por cualquier torcido motivo. Un monstruo que dejó morir a todos los demás en nuestro mundo, y que estaba dispuesto a exterminar a toda una especie de un mundo diferente para conseguirlo.

Ya no más estaba cegada por el sol, ni le resto de mi especie. El día que expuse todo fue el día que Celestia ya no solo era odiada por la humanidad. Todos, excepto esos de los Luchadores por la Libertad y otros grupos menores, querían verla morir por lo que había hecho. Un año después de todo eso. Busqué encontrar a Fluttershy. No sabía que iba a hacer. ¿Pedir perdón? ¿Decir que tenía razón? ¿Un simple hola? ¿Me perdonaría? Sabía que no podíamos volver a los que una vez tuvimos, pero ¿podríamos al menos comenzar de nuevo?

Estas preguntas siguieron atormentándome mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. De la poca información que pude conseguir, Fluttershy trabajó en una guardería de mascotas, y se casó con un humano de todas las cosas; un doctor, específicamente. Relaciones de ponis y humanos en términos amorosos fue mixta. Algunos lo veían como una forma de curar los daños entre nuestras especies; otros lo veían pecaminoso y repugnante.

Lo más importante, era una madre. Ponis y humanos no pueden tener hijos juntos -al menos, no aun- pero sabía que ella había adoptado a tres después la guerra. Dos humanos y un poni, un pegaso como ella. Esto me hizo preocuparme aún más, ya que no solo tenía que compensar a Fluttershy, sino que también probarme ser un poni decente para su familia a pesar de lo que algunos periódicos todavía dicen sobre mí.

Finalmente llegué a la gran puerta roja con un sol sonriente que tenía la palabra "Saludos" en él. Ahora me hubiera gustado haber aceptado que Spike viniera conmigo, o al menos traer a uno de mis guardias ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan terca en arreglar mis propios problemas por mí misma? Al menos podría haber llamado por adelantado.

Levante mi pezuña y toqué la puerta, mientras me quitaba el hechizo de ilusión. Esperé hasta que escuché el sonido de cascos que venían hacia la puerta, pero eran demasiado pequeños como para ser de un adulto. La puerta se abrió, y vi a un potro pegaso de color marrón con una melena de color negro mirándome con curiosidad. Él no tenía cutie mark, no parecía tener más de seis años. Este tiene que ser Feathershy, el poni que Fluttershy y su esposo adoptaron.

 **"Um ¿quién eres?"**

 **"Lo siento, um ¿está tu madre en casa?"** Pregunté con la voz más amable posible.

Él escondió lentamente detrás de la puerta, mirándome nerviosamente como si estuviera esperando a que yo le atacara. Si no fuera por el hecho de que él era adoptado, habría jurado que era la carne y sangre de Fluttershy. **"¿A quién… A quién de-de-debo decir que está lla-llamando?"**

 **"Twilight Sparkle. Soy… una vieja amiga… o al menos, espero aun serlo."** Respondí honestamente. Esperaba ser rechazada por este potro.

En su lugar, escuché a alguien caminar y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi a mi vieja amiga. Ella había conseguido cortar su melena. Era mucho más corta, y parecía haberse oscurecido a lo largo de los años. Ella era mucho más alta, más delgada también. Noté algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, más probable de la guerra. Había escuchado que ella tomó un entrenamiento médico para ayudar a la humanidad durante la guerra, pero parecía que ella fue incluso al combate en lugar de sólo ser estacionaria. Sus ojos todavía brillaban, pero parecían haber perdido ese brillo de alegría que siempre había tenido. Lo más probable es que fuera otro efecto secundario de la guerra. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, todavía se veía hermosa. Rarity puede haber sido la más linda de nosotras cuando estaba maquillada, pero Fluttershy siempre había tenido una belleza natural.

 **"Twilight."** Susurró Fluttershy, que me observaba sorprendida antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. **"En realidad eres tu…"**

 **"Fluttershy… Yo…"** Intenté decir algo. Cualquier cosa. El hecho que nos vimos después de todos estos años, después de todo el caos que pasamos por tanto tiempo, no sabía que decir. Un millón de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza desde simples disculpas a discursos completos pidiendo perdón. Sin embargo, me quedé allí con mi boca abriéndose y cerrándose, con mi visión nublándose, y todo mi cuerpo temblando.

De repente, ella envolvió sus patas delanteras alrededor mío y acarició con su hocico mi cuello. Me congelé mientras sentía la amabilidad que ella siempre irradió lavándose sobre mí. En un instante, lloré. Lloré por nuestra amistad perdida. Lloré por todos nuestros amigos. Lloré por lo tonta y ciega que fui para no ver que ella tenía la razón todo este tiempo. Lloré porque podía decir, justo entonces allí, que Fluttershy no ha dejado de ser mi amiga.

 **"Está bien, Twilight. Déjalo ir."** Susurró Fluttershy mientras yo perdía todo el control de mi cuerpo. Si no fuera porque ella me estaba abrazando, acariciando, susurrando a mi oído palabras de consuelo, me habría derrumbado en el suelo.

En ese momento, yo no era la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. No era la Embajadora Sparkle. Era solo Twilight.

Después de calmarme, Fluttershy me dirigido a su cálida casa. Era acogedora, apta para toda la familia, me recordaba un poco de las casas devuelta en Ponyville. Unos pocos animales podían ser vistos como algunos gatos, perros y aves, pero menos de los que ella solía tener en su cabaña. Vi unas fotos de su familia, incluyendo sus otros dos hijos, ambos humanos, que ella dijo que estaban en la escuela y su esposo en el trabajo. Feathershy estaba demasiado asustado para ir a la escuela, así que Fluttershy lo estaba educando hasta que se sienta listo para ir.

El pequeño potrillo parecía aceptar más mi compañía después de que su madre me introdujo como su amiga.

Amiga. Seguía siendo su amiga. Me repetí eso una y otra vez para mantenerlo por siempre en mi cabeza. _Seguía siendo su amiga_.

Feathershy se excusó y fue a jugar con sus juguetes en el piso de arriba, dejándonos solas a sentarnos en un sofá con un poco de té verde caliente. **"Me disculpo por mi hijo, él es tímido con los extraños."** Dijo Fluttershy antes de darme una taza.

 **"Me pregunto de quien lo heredo."** Bromeé, lo que nos hizo reír a ambas. Bebimos un poco de nuestro té antes de mirarnos la una a la otra con sonrisas en nuestras caras. **"Fluttershy, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo, los siento por lo que dije, yo-"**

Ella levanto una pezuña haciendo que parase. Su sonrisa aumentando, Fluttershy agitó su cabeza y dijo. **"Twilight, yo nunca te odie o a los demás después de que me uní a la humanidad. No te culpo por seguir a la Princesa Celestia. Todos fuimos engañados."**

 **"Lo sé…"** Susurré. **"No puedo creer que la poni que admiré toda mi vida era… alguien tan horrible."**

Fluttershy presiono sus pezuñas contra las mías. **"¿La odias?"** Ella preguntó en voz baja.

 **"¡Por supuesto que sí!"** grité, pero recordé que Feathershy estaba en el piso de arriba, así que bajé mi voz. **"Ella nos mintió. ¡Ella dejó a todas esas especies en nuestra dimensión morir incluyendo a nuestros amigos como Zecora, Little Strongheart, Gilda y más! ¡Todo eso mientras decía que todo estaba bien! ¡Ella trató erradicar a una especie entera solo para que pudiera crear un tipo de utopía poni!"**

Incluso los pocos griffins, minotauros, cebras y monos que llegaron durante el transporte a través de dimensiones habían desaparecido. Se habían rebelado contra nosotros durante la guerra, pero fueron rápidamente detenidos. Celestia exigió que fueran rodeados y mantenidos en cautiverio hasta que terminara la guerra, pero lograron tomar control de algunos de nuestros barcos e intentaron dirigirse a las tierras humanas que contenían a todos lo demás no-ponis de Equestria. Nuestra marina los hundió en una de las órdenes del comandante naval, pero incluso ahora no puedo decir si esa fue su decisión o la de la Princesa Celestia.

 **"Ella… ¡Ella ha puesto una mancha en nuestra especie que durará para siempre! Aun así que toda la humanidad nos perdone por lo que hicimos ¡Nunca se irá! ¡Nunca será olvidada! Ella traicionó a todo lo que representamos… y nos arruinó… arruinó nuestra amistad"** Cerré mis ojos mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. **"No puedo perdonarla, Fluttershy. Todo lo que quiero saber, antes de que la sentencien a muerte cuando despierte, es preguntarle por qué ella hizo todo esto. Yo solo quiero saberlo antes de sacarla de mi vida por completo."**

 **"…No ha sido fácil ¿verdad?"** Preguntó Fluttershy mientras me abrazaba de nuevo. **"Has sufrido demasiado… con la guerra, con las princesas, todas las pérdidas, Applejack y Rainbow Dash…"**

 **"¿Lo sabes?"**

 **"Recibimos noticias de lo que ocurre en Equestria aquí, Twilight."** Dijo Fluttershy mientras agitaba su cabeza hacia su gran televisor de pantalla plana. **"Este podrá ser el lugar donde viva ahora, y posiblemente por el resto de mi vida; pero Equestria siempre será mi hogar."** Ella cerró sus ojos mientras una lágrima goteó por su cara. **"¿Puedes… Puedes tener piedad en ellas por lo que han hecho? ¿Si se entregasen?"**

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado, pero creo que ya sabía mi respuesta de todos modos. **"No puedo. Vidas inocentes se han perdido a causa de los Luchadores por la Libertad Equestriana. Las acciones que Dash y Applejack han tomado han hecho que tanto ponis como humanos murieran, Fluttershy. Incluso si quisiera salvarlas de la pena de muerte, las Naciones Unidas no lo harán. Lo siento, Fluttershy, pero sus destinos están sellados. Ellas morirán luchando, o serán capturadas y ejecutadas."**

 **"Lo sé."** Susurró Fluttershy antes de beber de su té. **"Yo solo deseaba que todos estos combates acabaran ¿No hemos perdido demasiado en ambos lados?"**

 **"Ojalá todos se sintieran igual que tú, Flutterhy. Estoy muy cansada"** Susurré mientras me hundía en su sofá. **"Estoy cansada de políticas. Estoy cansada de tener el destino de nuestra especie en mis hombros. Estoy cansada de apaciguar, discutir y exigir cosas al tratar con una nación que no sabe si debería amarme u odiarme. Estoy cansada de que los humanos me miren con desconfianza, aunque no puedo culparlos. Algunas veces… Algunas veces solo pienso en tomar a Spike y dejarlo todo atrás. De solo ir a un lugar lejano y vivir el resto de mis días sola… pero no quiero estar sola… yo solo quiero a una amiga…"**

Miré a Fluttershy, que ahora estaba llorando. **"Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Debí haber estado ahí para ti después de la guerra, después de todo… bebería haberte ayudado a lidiar con esto…"**

 **"No, tenías a una familia que cuidar, Fluttershy"** Discutí mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con una de mis alas. **"Tenías responsabilidades y, sinceramente, nunca quisiera que te involucraras en las cosas con las que tengo que lidiar ahora."**

 **"Todavía podría haber estado allí como tu amiga para que hablaras y que te escuchara."** Dijo Fluttershy mientras se limpiaba sus ojos. **"Yo sólo… He estado tratando de poner la guerra detrás y seguir adelante. A mi vergüenza, nunca pensé en reunirme contigo de nuevo. Pensé que me odiabas."**

 **"Para serte honesta, pensé que tú me odiabas."** Confesé, bajando mi cabeza en vergüenza. **"Te llame una traidora… y una cobarde. Te odie por elegir a la humanidad sobre nosotros. Por escuchar a Lyra en vez de a mi… pero tenías razón. Lo siento."**

 **"Twilight."** Susurró Fluttershy mientras ella agitaba su cabeza. **"No intentes culparte. Solo hay un poni a quien culpar por todo esto… y cuando ella despierte, pagará."**

Mis ojos se ensancharon cuando oí esto y mire a mi amiga, que tenía una mancha de enojo en sus ojos que rara vez vi en el pasado. **"Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso sobre alguien."**

 **"…La guerra nos cambia, Twilight."** Ella respondió agitando su cabeza. **"¿Todos mis hijos? Perdieron a sus padres en la guerra. Feathershy era demasiado joven para recordarlos, pero mis otros hijos todavía tienen pesadillas de vez en cuando. Mi esposo y yo hacemos todo lo posible para calmar sus lágrimas y temores. Les ayudaré a tener un futuro que Celestia les hubiera negado si es lo último que hago en esta tierra."**

 **"…Te has vuelto más valiente, Fluttershy."** Le dije con una sonrisa. Era difícil de creer que esta era la misma yegua que una vez estuvo asustada de su propia sombra.

Ruborizada, me dio las gracias, y pronto movimos la conversación a otros temas. Pregunté por su esposo e hijos. Ella me preguntó por Spike. Pregunté por Discord, que me sorprendió saber que estaba usando sus poderes para reparar ciudades arruinadas. Al parecer la guerra puede incluso cambiar a un espíritu del caos. Hablamos de los viejos tiempos, evitando cualquier cosa desagradable. Eventualmente, el tiempo voló tan rápido que antes de que lo supiera, pasaron tres horas desde que había llegado.

 **"Se está haciendo tarde. Supongo que debería que volver a mi hotel."** Dije mientras me estaba levantando.

Fluttershy se levantó rápidamente y corrió delante de mí. **"¡Espera! ¿No quieres conocer a mi esposo? ¿Y a mis otros hijos? De hecho, déjame invitarte la cena ¡Y a ver un juego de los Carolina Hurricanes! Oh, y hay una pequeña feria este fin de semana que podríamos ir a..."**

 **"Yo… quiero hacer esas cosas, Fluttershy, pero no quiero molestar-"**

 **"¡No!"** Ella gritó dando un pisotón. **"Twilight Sparkle, no nos hemos visto en** ** _años_** **. Mientras que hablar contigo fue increíble, quiero más que eso. Quiero salir con mi amiga. Quiero que mi familia conozca una de las más bondadosas, listas, y amigables ponis que conozco. Te quiero en mi vida y quiero ser parte de la tuya. No quiero que la guerra, Celestia, o el pasado nos detenga de lo que deberíamos haber seguido siendo. Amigas, Twilight Sparkle. Quiero que volvamos a ser** ** _verdaderas_** **amigas."**

Miré fijamente a Fluttershy por más tiempo. Vi tal determinación en su mirada que juraría que estaba bajo La Mirada. Una vez más, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentí que brillaba por dentro con el mismo espíritu que ella. Sí, quería que volviéramos a ser verdaderas amigas. Por solo unos días, el mundo podría seguir sin Twilight Sparkle.

 **"Entonces ¿Dónde puede una yegua conseguir un buen hayburger por aquí?"** Pregunté con una sonrisa en mi cara.

La guerra puede cambiar una amistad… pero algunas cosas siempre permanecen igual.

* * *

Estas en la segunda instalación de esta historia: **_Reunited_**

Siguiente: **_Truth_**


End file.
